Try Again
by song.casterwill
Summary: "You can't marry someone you don't trust."she had told him but when does love give up? Much less when do I give up?


"Don't. You. Dare." Maxon says through gritted teeth. "You _will_ and you _will_ ware it until the last second. Ok?" He orders angrily staring straight into my eyes. I could see the anger in his eyes and all I could think was why was he mad at me for talking to a guard I 's not like I was kissing him in front of Maxon all I was doing was confirming the I had not slept with him so why was he mad?

Soon, all of my sadness was drowned out by anger. "Why, so you can heal your pride and make yourself believe that I have never loved you. Well, I will tell you now that whatever you tell yourself is a lie." I pause for a breath noting as I do the room is completely silent. " Apparently the feeling aren't neutral and you can keep your house I don't want anything to do with you. Plus wouldn't your new wife get mad" I smile sickly taking him back. "Remember I am the prince here. I have the authority here not you." He threatens with a cold stare.

" Well, _Prince Maxon_ I don't recall I aw telling me I can't have a simple talk with you. Oh and by the way I will be on my way home if you are so glad to get rid of me." After that, I smiled and turned around heading to the door. Halfway there someone grabbed me arm "_ No one _talks to me like that and you _will _ be staying here until I announced who will be my wife." He commanded while gripping my arm forcefully. " Then it's a good thing that I am not no one and also the selection isn't over and you said if a girl wanted to leave shy may. Good bye _Prince Maxon_." I shoot back at him taking back my arm and walking calming out of the room full of shocked and silent people.

I run upstairs to my room grab all my thing and change into my clothing I came in. Then, I walked downstairs calmly giving my self only five seconds to think about everything that just happened. One I just proved _the_ prince wrong. Two I also told everyone in that room how much I love him. Three I just let the king win by quitting. Four no one in that will forget my and my temper that's for sure. Lastly, I don't even know how I am going to get home without a plane I guess I will have to work that out later.

By, this time I am at the bottom I run into Kriss. "I wish you two luck Kriss." I say with fake happiness in my voice. "Thank you America but, you should know he hasn't purposed to anyone yet." She tell me as through she is hinting something. "Thank you Kriss but, I am leaving for home now I don't care if he want me to stay or not. Good bye Kriss." and with that I just head to the door just as I am about to a guard comes up to me. " Lady America the prince has requested your company right and he said not to take no as a answer." He said with no emotion what so ever in his voice. " What did he say to do if I did say no." I question the uniformed man" I do not want it to come to that Ma'am." he responds amused. "Very well I don't feel like finding out what you might do to get me there." I give in following the guard to Maxon's room even through I knew the path well.

Once, we got up to Maxon's bedroom door the guard knocked and said " Sir, Lady America is here."and I hear a muffled "Ok bring her in." and with that the guard opened the door and gestured for me to go in. "I am surprised they didn't have to carry you here." Maxon said as though we were old friends. "Don't be too surprised one more second of think and they probably would have." I inform him with my voice ice cold.

"America you broke my heart how did you expect me to act." He says explaining himself. " Maxon you didn't even know the whole story. All I did was confirm that we didn't do….it" I say finishing embarrassed." I can't believe you didn't believe me. How in the world am I suppose to trust you when you can't even trust me did you ever stop to think that Maxon" I say my voice starting out regular but ending up in a yell. I saw him take a deep breath and sorry. "You know Maxon you forget you aren't the only one who's getting their heart broken more times than needed." I tell him my voice in a half yell half normal.

Then, I see something strange. I see Maxon get on one knee and say " America I know we both have had our fair share of heart breaks but will you spare yourself from anymore heartbreaks and give me the honor of your husband." He says and the whole time I am thinking really he doesn't even trust me much least I trust him and he is asking me to marry him.

"I am truly sorry Maxon but, you can't marry someone you don't trust and it is very obvious you don't trust me. I am going to have to say no." I say was sorrow in my voice. He just kneels there unmoving and pure shock on his face. "Goodbye Maxon." I say as my heart cracks straight through the middle.I turn around and leave the castle. Leaving be hide my heart along too.

i


End file.
